criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Endless Silence
Endless Silence 'is the fifth case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the fifth case of Parkwood. It takes place in Little Street, appearing as the fifth case in the district. Plot After the team's discovery that Annabel's mother, Caroline Clark, was not only responsible for Waldo's kidnappings but also got brainwashed to make sure she doesn't give the team any information on The New Order's ''plans. Still continuing their investigation on Waldo's disappearance, Nellie and the player take a walk around the neighborhoods to see if they can find anything related to his kidnapping. After a few minutes of walking, they heard a man screaming for a few seconds before they heard a loud noise followed by silence. They decided to investigate and find where the noise was coming from. Eventually, they managed to find the body of yoga teacher Donald Stringer, dead outside his studio. They started with looking through his wallet, finding a business card belonging to the heir of the Powell business, Jordan Powell. They questioned him about the murder, alongside writer Shauna Aston, who took the victim's classes, and Annie Snelling, a dance instructor who shared her studio with the victim's. Later, Vincent told the detectives that the mayor of Little Street, Marcus Timber, wanted to talk with them again. Marcus was added to the suspect list and the duo asked him why he wanted to talk with them, followed by him saying that he was a good friend of the victim. Mayor Timber also told them that Donald felt like he was being watched during the days before his murder. The detectives decided to investigate the victim's studio, leading them to the last person on their suspect roster, yoga student Frank Bannister. Frank told them that after his brother's death, he decided to start living a better life. He started to do yoga and even turn vegan, hoping that he would live a better life than his brother did. After that, Nellie and the player talked with Jordan again, learning that he wanted to buy the victim's studio but the victim wasn't willing to sell it to him, annoying Jordan. Finally, the detectives gathered enough evidence to arresr dance instructor Annie Snelling for the murder of Donald Stringer. Annie didn't see any need to deny the accusations, confessing to the crime. She explained it by saying that the whole drama around ''The New Order ''and the kidnappings didn't start just now, but saying that they've been around for multiple years. The duo was confused because they learned that before, the cult was not as hostile. She refuted those claims by saying that multiple years ago, her father got kidnapped by a group of people who only left a black knight chess piece in his bed, where she last saw him. The police were never able to catch someone for the crime, assuming that her father would have been dead by now. Over the course of her life, Annie has been theorizing on who could have kidnapped her father, until she came to the realization that it must have been ''The New Order. She then explained that on the day of the murder, a piece of paper fell out of Donald's bag after he was finished with his classes. Annie picked it up and was shocked by what she saw, a list of 'witnesses', not only including Annie, but also previous victims like Susan Rose and the also kidnapped Waldo Norton. At that point, she knew what to do to get revenge for her father. She followed him up to the roof and managed to push him off of it after a short struggle, leading to Donald's death. After listening to Annie's motive, Judge Anemone decided to sentence her to 18 years in prison. After the trial, Chief Woods congratulated the duo for another successful investigation but also saying that their job isn't quite done yet. Vincent told the two that knowing that The New Order has been around for longer than they've been told by the district's mayor Marcus Timber, he said that they should have a serious talk with him again. They confronted him about the facts they were told by Annie and Marcus acted slightly nervous, asking them questions rather than answering the question the duo asked him. The conversation ended with mayor Timber telling Nellie and the player that they did good by arresting one of the cult leaders, but now they would only need to get Victor. The detectives decided to investigate the yoga studio again, now knowing that the victim was part of The New Order. There, they found a notebook with writing that proves that the cult has been around since the 'peaceful' neighborhood group was first founded. They asked Nellie if they could see some of her research on who kidnapped her father and why. She told them that there might be some in her handbag she left on the studio roof. Nellie and the player managed to retrieve some photos that after closer inspection reveal that Caroline has been following Annie and her family. They asked Peter if she was in the condition to talk and he said that they can try to get some information out of her but not pressure her. The duo friendly asked Caroline if she had been following the family and she confessed to stalking multiple people that witnessed something bad. They asked by what she meant with something bad, but somehow that made something click in her, causing her to start crying. Peter came to join the detectives and tried to calm her down. As Caroline stopped crying, she told the team that she remembered something that made her really sad. When asked about it, she told them that tonight would be the night of the next ritual sacrifice. The team was shocked and asked her what she meant, followed by her explaining that the ritual sacrifice happened every second full moon, where the cult would sacrifice someone unworthy to 'the almighty', a name they had heard before. While trying to keep in her a positive state, they asked her where this would happen. Caroline was able to give a description of an abandoned town in the woods on the outskirts of town. The two reported back to Chief Woods and were told to get Leo and drive to the town as fast as possible. When he finally arrived at the station and the three were ready to go, Peter interrupted the detectives by saying that Caroline disappeared and most likely ran to the town where the ritual would be held... Summary Victim * 'Donald Stringer '(fell to his death from the studio's roof) Murder Weapon * '''Pushed Killer * Annie Snelling Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect is vegan. * This suspect uses a mud mask. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect is vegan. * This suspect uses a mud mask. * This suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is vegan. * This suspect uses a mud mask. * This suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears earrings. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is vegan. * This suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect is vegan. * This suspect uses a mud mask. * This suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer is vegan. * The killer uses a mud mask. * The killer drinks coffee. * The killer wears earrings. * The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Zen Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer is vegan) * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Jordan Powell; Victim identified: Donald Stringer) * Confront Mr. Powell about the murder (Result: New Crime Scene: Roof) * Investigate Roof. (Clues: Pen, Faded Paper, Gloves) * Examine Pen. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00; Result: New Suspect: Shauna Aston) * Ask Shauna about the victim. * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Annie Snelling) * Talk to Annie about the murder. * Examine Gloves. (Result: Brown Sample) * Analyze Brown Sample. (09:00:00; Result: The killer uses a mud mask) * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * See what Marcus wants. (Result: New Crime Scene: Yoga Studio; Attribute: Marcus is vegan) * Investigate Yoga Studio. (Clues: Headband, Victim's Bag) * Examine Headband. (Result: Sweat Sample) * Analyze Sweat Sample. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Frank Bannister) * Question Frank about the victim. (Result: Frank is vegan, Frank uses a mud mask) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Threat) * Analyze Threat. (12:00:00; Result: The killer drinks coffee; New Crime Scene: Puddles) * Investigate Puddles. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Phone) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Talk to Jordan Powell again) * Ask Jordan why he wanted to buy the studio. (Result: Jordan is vegan, Jordan uses a mud mask) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (Result: Talk to Annie Snelling again) * Confront Annie about the aggressive texts. (Result: Annie is vegan, Annie uses a mud mask, Annie drinks coffee) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Mats. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Trash Can) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Teddy Bear) * Examine Faded Tag. (Result: Talk to Shauna Aston again) * Ask Shauna why she gave the victim the bear. (Result: Shauna is vegan, Shauna uses a mud mask, Shauna drinks coffee; Attribute: Marcus drinks coffee) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Talk to Frank Bannister again) * Confront Frank about throwing away his pass. (Result: Frank drinks coffee) * Investigate Railing. (Clues: Bloody Hankerchief) * Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Earring) * Examine Bloody Hankerchief. (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Earring. (09:00:00; Result: The killer wears earrings) * Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has blue eyes) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Little Neighborhood of Horrors (5/6)! Little Neighborhood of Horrors (5/6) * Confront Mayor Timber about Annie's confession. (Result: New Clues on Yoga Studio; Reward: 2000 Coins) * Investigate Yoga Studio. (Clues: Faded Notebook) * Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Disturbing Writing) * Analyze Disturbing Writing. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Annie Snelling again) * Ask Annie about her research. (Result: New Clues on Roof; Reward: Workout Clothes, Headband) * Investigate Roof. (Clues: Handbag) * Examine Handbag. (Result: Photos) * Analyze Photos. (03:00:00; Result: Woman in Photo) * Examine Woman in Photo. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Caroline Clark) * Ask Caroline about the photos. (Reward: Free Burger) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Parkwood Category:Little Street